


Baltar's Lament

by Wreybies



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreybies/pseuds/Wreybies
Summary: A poem exploring the somewhat neurotic internal mechanations of Gaius Baltar.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 9





	Baltar's Lament

There’s a Cylon in my coffee  
putting thoughts into my head.  
There’s a Cylon in my cupboard,  
and she wants my people dead.

There’s a Cylon in my bedroom,  
and I think she’s pretty hot.  
There’s a Cylon in my bathroom.  
Should I go, or should I not?

There’s a Cylon in the flight pod,  
and she’s frakking up my plans.  
There are Cylons in the fleet.  
How did they pass my scans?

There’s a Cylon in the corner,  
and everywhere I look.  
There’s a Cylon on the vid-screen,  
and in every single book.

There’s a Cylon in the hallway,  
and she’s always dressed to kill.  
There’s a Cylon with a gun in hand.  
She’ll do it - yes, she will.

There are Cylon models 1 through 12.  
And don't forget the Toaster.  
No Cylon beats my Number 6.  
She's a pin-up poster.

There’s a Cylon who’s brunette,  
and of course there is the blond.  
There’s a Cylon who’s a fellah’,  
and the ladies do grow fond.

There are Cylons free on Caprica.  
They run and play in mirth.  
There’s a Cylon on Galactica.  
I think she’s bound for Earth.


End file.
